The invention disclosed and claimed hereafter relates to mechanical earth excavation equipment exemplified by a motorized grader. More specifically, the invention relates to controlling the position of the scraping blade or bucket of such equipment with respect to the location on the surface of the earth and with respect to the desired finished grade of the earth.